specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Planeta
]] Um planeta, também chamado de mundo, era um corpo celeste que orbitava uma estrela. Planetas geralmente tinham corpos menores chamadas de luas em suas próprias órbitas ao seu redor. Muitos planetas eram habitáveis, o que significava que eram adequados para seres sencientes viverem neles. Havia dois tipos de planetas: terrestres e gigantes gasosos. Embora gigantes gasosos não fossem geralmente habitáveis, construções flutuantes como a Cidade das Nuvens poderiam ser erguidas dentro do planeta se ele possuísse uma camada habitável. Um grupo de planetas, luas e asteroides que orbitavam uma estrela era chamado de sistema estelar. A galáxia abrigava milhares de sistemas estelares. Embora a maioria dos planetas orbitavam apenas um único sol, alguns, como Tatooine, se localizavam em um sistema estelar binário. Alguns planetas eram fortes com a Força, tais como Dathomir. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' *''Dark Disciple'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''Meet the Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''A New Hero'' * * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * * * * * * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' * *''O Retorno de Jedi: Cuidado Com o Lado Sombrio da Força!'' * *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' * * }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * \ * * * * * *''Beware the Inquisitor!'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' * * * * }} Categoria:Objetos astronômicos